Coming out
by huimoxxie
Summary: Sherlock and John come out to those at the Yard


Everyone was staring wide-eyed at the couple.

"You and _him_?" Donovan and Anderson asked, aghast, their faces a picture of shock and disgust. Sherlock nodded, "I believe that's what we said."

John could hear the subtle stress on the word we and struggled to keep his face blank. They had been together for quite some time already but yet, he still had not gotten used to the fact that Sherlock was his, his to hug, to kiss, to make love to.

Glancing up at the tall consulting detective, John flushed with pleasure when he saw Sherlock was looking down at him with one of his rare smiles.

"Oh God, you two are absolutely _disgusting_! John and the Freak?! What's next, pigs flying?" Anderson spat, Donovan nodding at his side. Mycroft said nothing, folding his arms, while Greg was simply frowning, looking like he was trying to figure something out.

John felt a flare of anger, nobody was allowed to insult Sherlock. Giving Anderson a look that could kill, John carefully scrutinized him as well as the lady next to him. His lip curled in a smirk, John spoke consendingly, "Tell me, Anderson, does your wife know that you are cheating on her with Donovan?"

Anderson gave a most believable impression of a goldfish.

John then turned to Donovan, who looked like she just swallowed something terribly unpleasant. "My dear Sally, one would have thought that you would have learnt from previous mistakes. Sleeping with a married man? I thought you would have better taste. You should have chosen someone other than this imbecile. At the very least, you should have brought a change of clothing if you are going to give Anderson a blowjob."

Donovan flushed with anger. True enough, she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, not to mention that they were excessively wrinkled.

Sherlock smiled, bending down so his lips just brushed John's ears as he whispered in a husky voice. "Excellent deduction, my dear Watson. One would think that I was…_rubbing off_ on you." John gulped as Sherlock's velvety voice sent a jolt straight to his groin. He barely restrained himself from turning and giving the audience a good show.

Sherlock turned to eye Donovan disdainfully, "Maybe you should have covered up the bruises on your knee, sergeant." Donovan took a step away from Anderson, gritting her teeth. "Nothing happened, you psychopath," she growled.

"Sure…" Sherlock drawled sarcastically. "And I repeat, I am not a psychopath, I'm a highly-functional sociopath."

"Piss off!" Anderson shouted, having gone a deep shade of maroon.

Greg pursed up his lips before saying slowly, "I'm happy for you, Sherlock. John is a good man." John was taken aback, he knew Greg wouldn't be judgmental but he had never expected him to say that.

"And I you, Greg," Sherlock replied. Greg blushed, "What-what do you mean?" he stammered.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, giving John the look that said _we both know what's really going on here_. And once again, John was lost. Sherlock sighed, "It is blatantly obviously that you two are shagging."

Donovan choked.

"Them?" Anderson said, clearly the outings have strained his mind to a bursting point. Mycroft nodded slowly, "I was never one to deny things but it's true. Greg and I have been together for some time now."

"Mycroft!" Greg said exasperated. John smiled, reaching forward to shake Mycroft's hand in congratulations. "I'm happy for you two," he said.

Mycroft nodded as Greg slipped an arm around his waist, no longer holding back as his secret was out.

Sherlock mimicked his movements, only he drew John to him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. John smiled against the kiss and as he drew back, he murmured, "I love you."

"And I you," Sherlock said, beaming.

Mycroft then clapped his hands for attention, "Now that that's settled, we have a few questions." Greg seemed to be barely holding back laughter as Sherlock gave a weary sigh.

"What, dear brother?" he asked, his arm still around John's waist.

"Who said "I love you" first?"

"Sherlock."

"Who was the one that kissed each other first?"

"John."

"Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

Sherlock looked thoughtful, pressing his long fingers against his lips. Shrugging, he answers, "We prefer it when neither of us are wearing pants."

"SHERLOCK!"


End file.
